Dernière faveur
by Eyto
Summary: Avant de se quitter, pour la seconde fois comme à l'époque, pourras-tu répondre à sa dernière demande ? RakuMarika.


Moui je sais, il y a très peu de fanfics Nisekoi, alors j'essaye d'y rajouter ma graine.

Bon, cet OS est très clairement du RakuxMarika. Parce que j'aime ce couple (même si le final du manga ne me dérange pas) et que j'avais envie d'écrire une scène sur eux. C'est pas un scénario de blockbuster, mais suffisant pour quelque chose de romantique.

Mwélé. Enjoy. ^^

* * *

 **Nisekoi**

Dernière faveur

* * *

Une brise caressa son visage.

Le son des vagues sur le sable fin jouait une mélodie relaxante. Le coucher du soleil, face à cette étendue azur, était d'une beauté sans égal. Mais si la jeune fille, assise en robe sur cette plage, profitait de ce moment de bonheur, il ne serait que plus meilleur si l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis sa tendre enfance était a ses côtés, là a coté lui tenant la main.

Avec le temps, elle s'était faite à l'idée que peut-être il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Un cœur brisé, qui serait réparé lors de son prochain amour, mais Raku avait toujours su satisfaire la lycéenne.

Après la cérémonie gâchée, elle avait senti un rapprochement. Temporaire et pas tout à fait réaliste. Admettre sa défaite et laisser la place à Chitoge ou Onodera était sans doute la solution la plus simple.

Elle devait partir. Pour son traitement. Rien d'officiel encore, ce secret enfoui en elle, mais bientôt il serait temps pour elle de rejoindre un hôpital et d'y rester pour être soigné.

Un soupir plus tard, sa main remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux. Un doux sourire s'étira sur son visage quand elle entendit le chant des mouettes à l'horizon, la source de lumière au large disparaissant petit à petit dans cette mer capricieuse. Elle n'entendait que cet orchestre, ignorant les bruits de pas d'une personne approchant par-derrière.

C'est quand elle sentit la main de celle-ci qu'elle sursauta. Raku était là, étonné de voir sa camarade de classe ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tard, ce n'est pas ton genre.

Si l'on pouvait traduire l'expression du visage de la jeune fille par une simple phrase, ce serait qu'il se rende en enfer pour cette réplique aussi inutile que sans humour. Mais il avait raison, dans le fond.

Alors malgré le recul de plusieurs mètres d'un revers la main, il s'assit à son tour a coté de son amie.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas obligatoire, ça.

\- Si ça l'était Raku-sama, renchérit Marika rayonnante. Je ne pourrais bientôt plus te suivre partout où tu vas. Laisse-moi profiter de ces instants, surtout sans le gorille aux cheveux longs !

Le jeune garçon sourit.

C'est vrai que, pendant un moment, il l'avait comparé à cet animal. Mais cette fille, Chitoge, rassemblait en elle toutes les qualités et défauts pour lui ressembler parfaitement. Mais avec le temps et la maturité qu'il avait pris, cela avait changé.

\- Raku-sama, l'heure de mon départ approche. Pourrais-tu me donner une dernière faveur ?

Il se tourna, étonné.

Un souvenir lui vint en tête. Quelque chose avait déjà eu lieu, d'assez similaires, par le passé.

Sous un léger vent, après ces interminables journées à se soigner, Mary lui avait fait la même demande. Tout aussi étincelante que d'habitude, ces mots avaient résonné dans la pièce, lui venant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Une faveur. Avant la séparation de plusieurs années. Une longue attente avant de se retrouver au lycée, dans cette classe, après cette entrée fracassante. La même jeune fille qu'à l'époque, avec des cheveux plus longs.

\- S'il te plait ? demanda Marika, les yeux ronds.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'héritier Yakuza.

\- Je t'écoute. Je dois te rendre un service ?

\- Non. Juste te laisser faire et ne pas protester.

Surpris, il resta neutre.

\- Comment ça ? Tu souhaites que je te laisse-

L'interruption brutale d'un baiser le paralysa.

Sautant sur l'occasion, la jeune fille rousse avait bondit sur son ami, refermant ses lèvres douces et humides sur celle qu'elle aurait souhaité choisir comme époux. Une délicate attention qui avait fait mouche.

Cette sensation. Ce sentiment. Malheureusement, un amour non réciproque. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire derrière cette demande, cette faveur, et y donnait ainsi de son maximum comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre femme.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes après. Elle semblait joyeuse, et sourit à pleines dents.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les filles, Raku-sama !

« Hein ? » pensa-t-il.

Marika se leva. Un étirement plus tard, elle tendit sa main au garçon afin de l'aider à se relever.

Il était grand temps de rentrer, le soleil était presque entièrement couché. Sous le reflet d'une lune qui se dévoilait au travers des nuages hauts dans le ciel sombre, le duo d'étudiants se quitta au coin de la rue suivante, du sable sous les pieds.

C'est en rentrant chez lui que Raku réalisé. Ce flash, ce nouveau souvenir.

 _\- Peux-tu me rendre une dernière faveur ?_

Le goût de ses était familier parce qu'il l'avait déjà embrassé à cette époque.

Un baiser qui déclencha le début d'un béguin chez la jeune malade...

* * *

Cadeau **Néli.**

Je peux maintenant écrire la petite fic RakuChitoge en paix. XD

À bientôt, peut-être !


End file.
